


I Want You

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, a busy hoseok, a needy kihyun ended up drunk, a serious hoseok, a whiny kihyun, a workaholic hoseok, another shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: When Hoseok was too busy to recognize that Kihyun miss him so much and... Kihyun ended up...drunk.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another shameless smut. Enjoy!

Kihyun woke up as he could hear the alarm on his cell phone ringing. He groaned softly and he used his hand groping the bed to search for his phone, and shut the alarm off when he found it. He tried to snuggle closer on Hoseok –who supposed to be next to him– and he frowned when there was nothing next to him. He opened his eyes slowly and he realized Hoseok wasn’t on the bed.

Kihyun rubbed his sleepy eyes and he slowly raised his body up. He scanned the room around and he finally found Hoseok.  The latter was sitting on the floor –which Kihyun wondered why did he sit there instead on the table–, leaning his back on the bed and looking at some papers on his hand.

“Hoseok hyung?” Kihyun called softly, rubbing his sleepy eyes once again.

“Hey, you’re awake?” Hoseok briefly turned his head to look at Kihyun before he looked back at the papers again .

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asked, slowly hopped down from the bed and settled himself beside Hoseok.

“Writing some lyrics.” Hoseok said with his eyes still focused on the papers. After he said that one short sentence, he kept silent again as he was fully concentrated on the papers.

Kihyun pouted as he is being ignored by Hoseok, again. Yes, again. It was already became Hoseok’s habit to ignore Kihyun each time the older one suddenly thought of some good lyrics and then he wouldn’t stop looking at the papers just like now, hands busy writing on it and usually it would take few whole days for Hoseok to finish it and Kihyun would finally get his full attention back to him. 

Yeah, Kihyun knew that. He didn’t blame Hoseok for that because the latter indeed was really good at making lyrics and he always created a good song that fans love so much with it. But still, he couldn’t help but to feel sad and disappointed, because no matter what he did –whether it was being cute in front of Hoseok or seducing Hoseok, etc– Hoseok would never look away from the papers. 

And what’s important is...it was so funny and silly that Kihyun was quite jealous of those papers and sometimes he wanted to be that papers if that would make Hoseok pay attention at him...

Kihyun tried to get Hoseok’s attention  again by leaning his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. He pouted more when he felt Hoseok didn’t do anything. No eyes on him, no smile at him and no caresses on his head lovingly like what Hoseok always used to do  each time Kihyun leaned his head on his shoulder. Hoseok still kept looking at the papers with that serious look on his face like he wouldn’t have a chance to see them again at tomorrow.

Kihyun sighed before he decided to try to give a kiss on Hoseok’s lips. But Kihyun didn’t get what he wanted to as Hoseok used his hand to cover Kihyun’s lips right before it touched his. “What are you doing, Kihyunnie?”

“I just…wanted to give you a kiss.” Kihyun mumbled on Hoseok’s hand.

“I’m sorry. You can’t do that, Kihyunnie. Later, okay? I’m a bit busy now. ” Hoseok smiled and he pulled his hand back.

Somehow, anger was slowly began to boiling inside Kihyun as he saw Hoseok turned his eyes back to the papers on his hands again and didn’t pay attention to Kihyun anymore. He stood up and he left the room, shutting the door harshly.

* * *

“Shin Hoseok!!! I’m fucking hate you!!!” Kihyun groaned and stomped his feet.

“Okay, okay, calm down, Kihyun.” Minhyuk tried to calm his furious best friend.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, Minhyuk. Seriously, that fucking stupid insensitive Shin Hoseok… He did it again! It has been 5 days since the last time he kissed and touched me! He doesn’t even bother to say ‘good morning’, ‘good night’, ‘have you eaten?’ to me! He keep staring at those fucking piece of papers for the whole 5 days!!! 5 days, Minhyuk, 5 days!!!” Kihyun kept stomping his feet on the floor as he tried to yell all of his anger out of him.

Minhyuk sighed. He had been listening for his best friend’s grumbling the first second Kihyun stepped his foot in Minhyuk’s house. He kept grumbling ‘Hoseok hyung that…’, ‘Hoseok hyung this…’ and blah blah blah. And this wasn’t the first time he had been doing this too. Minhyuk swore his ears –and also his floors– really need to rest from Kihyun and his stomping feet.

“You already know about that one habit of his. It’s for our group too. Thanks to Hoseok hyung and his lyrics, Monbebes really love our song. You also know if Hoseok hyung will stop having an affair with his papers and get back to pampering you for as long as you want when he’s done with his lyrics.”

“I know that, but…” Kihyun sighed and looked down at the floor like it’s most interesting to see at the moment. “I miss him so badly…”

Minhyuk smiled and patted the main vocalist’s shoulder. “Just be patient, Kihyun. Anyway, Changkyun invited me to have a drink tonight at the usual club. The others are coming too. Wanna join us?”

“Count me in. It’s better than staying at home and get frustrated watching Hoseok hyung become a workaholic.”

* * *

Then at night, just like Minhyuk had said, 6 of them were having a drink on the club. They were enjoying the loud music filling the whole club, they drank and drank as much as they could until they get drunk enough with it. That’s the reason why Changkyun and Jooheon were dancing like mad on the dance floor already.

Minhyuk shook his head at his two friends. “It’s only been 20 minutes since we arrived here and they are already get so drunk like that?”

Minhyuk looked at his left side and he could see Hyungwon was already making out with a random girl he flirted with. He sighed. That tallest member really didn’t afraid getting caught by some paparazzi. Then Minhyuk looked at his right side and he could see Hyunwoo had already creating a fuss on the dance floor as he doing some sexy dances with some hot chicks. Minhyuk sighed again. He himself didn’t get drunk because he couldn’t drink too much since there should be one sober enough to take care of everyone.

“They better not to puke in the car later.” Minhyuk grumbled in annoyance.

“It’s hot~” A raspy voice could be heard nearby.

Minhyuk turned his head to his left side again and he blinked when he saw Kihyun’s face was all red with an empty glass on his hand. He looked at the glass on the table in front of the latter and he gasped when he realized Kihyun had been drinking too much.

Kihyun hiccupped. “It’s hot~ Why it’s so hot here~?”

Kihyun fanned himself with his hand. He felt himself was getting hotter and hotter so he began to unbuttoned the first and second button of his shirt. Minhyuk quickly grabbed his hands to prevent him to do the same for the third button.

“Minhyukkie… Let go of me. I’m so hot here~” Kihyun pouted as he tried to slap Minhyuk’s hand away.

“You’re too drunk, Kihyun! Don’t do this!”

“Let go~of me~ It’s so hot~ Hoseok hyung... Where are youuu~~??? I’m so hot here…. I want my Hoseok hyung…”

“Okay, I’ll call Hoseok to come here right now! But please don’t strip yourself, okay?” Minhyuk quickly inserted his hand to his pocket to find his phone and he dialed Hoseok’s number in a quick speed.

Meanwhile for Hoseok…

“I’m done!” Hoseok exclaimed as he finished composing his lyrics. He put the lyric papers to his bag and he stretched himself. “Now I have time for get fun with Kihyunnie. I feel bad for neglecting him for these 5 days. Speaking of Kihyunnie, where is he? I don’t see him anywhere since the morning.”

Just then, his phone started to ring and Hoseok went to pick it. “Hello?”

** “SHIN HOSEOK!!! BRING YOUR ASS HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!” **

Hoseok almost dropped the phone from his hand because of Minhyuk’s sudden loud voice. He rubbed his poor ear before he pressed it back to his phone again. “Lee Minhyuk, what do you want?”

** “JUST COME HERE, WILL YOU!? DON’T ASK TOO MUCH QUES ** ** – ** **WAIT, YOO KIHYUN! I SAID DON’T STRIP YOURSELF HERE!”**

_ ‘What? Did he just say ‘Yoo Kihyun’? My Kihyunnie? What did he mean by ‘strip yourself’? Wait, this loud music… Don’t tell me Kihyunnie is in the club, drunk!?’ _

“Minhyuk, where are you guys!?”

Minhyuk then told the name of the club.  Hoseok ended the call and he quickly took his jacket before he rushed out to the said club.

* * *

Minhyuk flipped the phone shut and he sighed. He felt so tired all of sudden. Just then, he heard the bunch of people  gathered in front of the dancing stage and they were yelling excitedly . “What’s going on there? Hey, Kihyun–”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen as there was no more Kihyun on his left side. Then his eyes went to the bunch of people he just saw who were getting more excited than before. “ Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  Don’t tell me…”

Minhyuk stood up and he rushed to where the people were yelling excitedly just now. He used all his strength to make a way for him to the front by pushing the people in front of him away harshly. When he finally arrived at the front spot, he gasped when there really was Kihyun, standing above the stage which  he recognize  is usually used for  a  striptease show.

Kihyun smirked before he slowly unbuttoned his clothes and moaned as he caressed his chest with his own hands seductively. He tossed his head back when his fingers playing with the nipples, rubbing and pinching on it. Kihyun gave a teasing look on his audiences before he smirked and slowly slipped his body out of his shirt.

All of the audiences were clapping their hands and screaming in anticipation. They wanted to see more and Kihyun felt nothing more than happy to oblige them. He caressed his navel and his hand began to move lower until he reached his clothed–crotch. He moaned softly and he started to swaying his hips in a sexy move.

“Hey, everyone, I feel so hot~ Can I take this off?” Kihyun asked with a teasing tone to his audiences, pointed at his pants. He grinned seductively when everyone nodded their heads, shouting ‘yes’ here and ‘yes’ there to him.

“Oh no, I think I must stop this before he really takes off his pants.” Minhyuk palmed his face before he made his way to Kihyun’ s place, his eyes caught someone running past through him and made his way to  drunk boy . He smiled when he realized who it was. “Or maybe I’ll leave that to him.”

Kihyun’s fingers were almost unbuttoning his pants too but it stopped because someone grabbed his hand. Kihyun looked up and he giggled when he saw who it was. “Look what we have here, it’s my deary baby Hoseok hyung~”

Hoseok took off his jacket and he covered Kihyun’s naked torso with it. The audiences went ‘aww’ in disappointment and Hoseok sent them his coldest glares one by one. His eyes were telling ‘He’s mine!’ to them. “Let’s go home, okay?”

“Okay~” Kihyun wrapped his hands on Hoseok’s neck initiatively. When he was sure Hoseok’s arms already wrapped on his waist securely, Kihyun raised both of his legs and he circled Hoseok’s waist with those. He leaned his head on Hoseok’s shoulder and snuggled closer to the latter’s neck.

“Hyung… I want you~ I miss you…you know that? But, why were you so cold to meee~~? Do you know how much I missed you? Hoseok hyung…”

Hoseok felt a big guilty inside his heart. Did he have been ignoring Kihyun that much this time?

* * *

Hoseok finally arrived at their apartment safely and he closed the front door shut before he walked to their room. Hoseok laid Kihyun’s body to the bed and he was about to turn around when he felt Kihyun grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going? Don’t leave me alone...” Kihyun asked. His voice was  much sober  than before.

“I’m just going to get some water for you.”

“No. You’re not going anywhere.” Kihyun raised his body and he climbed down from the bed only to stand right in front of Hoseok , who was watching his every moment with his own eyes . “You will stay here…with me.”

Kihyun wrapped his hands on Hoseok’s neck and pressed his lips on Hoseok’s for a clumsy kiss. Hoseok could taste the alcohol from Kihyun’s mouth, he wondered if Kihyun was doing this because of the effect ot the alcohol…or because he himself wanted to do this.

Whatever the reason was, of course Hoseok wouldn’t want to waste this kind of chance, right? So, that’s why Hoseok responded to the kiss and soon the clumsy kiss changed in to a passionate one.

“You want me that much, hm? You missed me that much?” Hoseok nibbled on Kihyun’s lower lip hard and Kihyun gasped at that, allowing Hoseok to thrust his tongue inside the mouth. Kihyun moaned softly as he enjoyed Hoseok’s tongue roaming around in his mouth. “I’ll give you what you want, then.”

Hoseok broke the kiss when he felt out of air already and he pushed Kihyun until the latter fell to the bed. Hoseok removed his shirt over his head and he soon hovering above Kihyun, once again ravishing his almost swollen lips.

Kihyun’s hands were buried in Hoseok’s hair, pulling him closer so their body would attach to each other. Hoseok used the chance to rub their hips together. They both moaned in pleasure because of the friction they got. Feeling enough of the lips, Hoseok’s tongue licked its way down to the neck and nipped on it, hard enough to leave some red marks.

As Hoseok’s mouth was still busy with the neck, he used his hands to unzipped his own jacket which was still on Kihyun’s body and when he did, he threw the jacket somewhere on the room. The hands soon were roaming around the soft skin on Kihyun’s body and Kihyun gasped when he felt Hoseok’s fingers playing and pinching his twin nipples.

After satisfied playing with the nipples, Hoseok’s hands were roaming its way down until his fingers found the button of Kihyun’s pants, fumbling with it and finally pulling it down in one swift movement. Hoseok pulled back from Kihyun’s neck and he smirked when he saw how hard Kihyun was.

Without any warning, Hoseok swallows Kihyun’s member fully into his mouth. Hoseok sucked and licked it like a hungry person, making Kihyun unable to do anything else but to moan out loud and buckled his hips into Hoseok’s talented mouth, forcing it to took in more of his erection.

Oh, God… It had been a long time Hoseok would perform a blowjob for him. He really missed it when his cock was inside Hoseok’s mouth, that was what Kihyun thinking right now and he bit his lip hard.

Kihyun arched his back when Hoseok sucked again harder and it was enough for Kihyun screamed Hoseok’s name out loud and to spurt his seed into the latter’s mouth, which Hoseok gladly swallowed it all until the last drop of it.

“You taste so good, Kihyunnie. I think I should do this more in the future.” Hoseok let out a smug smirk, licking his lips in anticipation.

Kihyun couldn’t say anything as he could only panting hard from the high sensation he just got. He could only watch Hoseok finally got rid of his pants and his boxer and Kihyun licked his lips when Hoseok reached out for the lube on the nightstand beside the bed. Finally the moment he had been waiting for was arrived, which was getting Hoseok inside of him.

Hoseok coated his fingers with the lube and he lifted one of Kihyun’s leg and made it rest on his shoulder so he could get a better view of Kihyun’s hole. Kihyun hissed in pain when Hoseok inserted two fingers at once inside his hole and he gripped the bed sheet tightly. It was already been a long time since the last time they made love, so Kihyun knew it would be hurt so much.

But as hurt as it was, Kihyun still could enduring the pain as he knew it was going to be replaced with a true pleasure. Hoseok inserted the third finger and after few thrusts in to the hole, he finally found Kihyun’s sweet spot.

“A–aah… H–Hoseok…” Kihyun moaned out loudly and Hoseok smirked at that. Hoseok teasingly played his fingers and brushed them against the sweet spot again and again. Kihyun let out shameless moans and Hoseok felt hornier just by hearing it.

“H–Hyung… H–Hoseok hyung... Please… Nggh… I want you… A–aahh…!” Kihyun managed to say between the moans.

Hoseok pulled out his fingers and he poured a generous amount of lube to coat his hardened member. After that, he pushed it inside Kihyun’s tight hole and groaned in a pure sensation.

“M–move…”

Hoseok nodded and he begun to thrust his member in and out of Kihyun’s hole. He kept it in a slow pace to let Kihyun adjusted the feeling of him in and out his body first. When Hoseok hit the spot again, Kihyun couldn’t help but to want more.

“T–there… Faster, Hoseok… Aaahh! H–harder!!” Kihyun moaned.

“Moan louder for me , Kihyun and I’ll give you what you want.” Hoseok said with a deep husky voice and he smirked in satisfaction when Kihyun did what Hoseok just told him to.

Hoseok  then  complied the request  of the moaning boy  at once as he ramming crazily into the hole in a quick speed. Kihyun wrapped his legs on Hoseok’s waist to help Hoseok deepen the thrust. Their moans of pleasure and the wet sounds of their skin smacked against each other filling the room.

When Hoseok felt his release was getting closer, his hand slipped between their bodies and searched for Kihyun’s member to pump it with a same rhythm. Kihyun felt he could see stars and he finally reached his peak for the second time and came hard on Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok joined him after he gave few more hard thrusts and he emptying himself within Kihyun.

Hoseok used the strength left in his body to pull out from Kihyun and dropped his body beside Kihyun. They both panting hard and tired at once. Kihyun initiatively snuggled closer to Hoseok after his breath became steady and Hoseok wrapped his arms on Kihyun.

After few minutes of silence, Hoseok opened his mouth to talk after he sure Kihyun hasn’t fell asleep yet. “Kihyunnie?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for have been ignoring you, _again._ And I’m sorry it took me 5 days to finish the lyrics, thus making you feel lonely.”

“Well... Honestly? The sex just now is actually not enough to make me forgive you...” Kihyun mumbled and Hoseok smirked when he could see the mischievous glint on his eyes. “One round is _really, really,_ and _really_ not enough for me. I still miss you and I won’t forgive you until you make satisfied.”

Hoseok smirked widely before he raised his body and leaned his back on the headboard. “Would you mind to ride me, please?”

It didn’t take long before Kihyun quickly straddled Hoseok’s hips. He grabbed Hoseok’s shoulders as he slowly adjusted his position so his hole above Hoseok’s cock and he finally slid his ass down.

“Aaahh!!” Kihyun moaned loudly when Hoseok’s cock fully inside of him, very deeply and moreover it hit his sweet spot at once. Hoseok groaned in pleasure of the tight wall clenching his member for once again. Hoseok used his hands to hold Kihyun’s hips and Kihyun started to bounce his hips up and down.

They kept having sex for God–only–knows how many rounds they had until dawn and they fell in to a deep slumber because the tiredness finally overcame them. Kihyun swore he really just got the best few rounds of fantastic, rough and hot sex.


End file.
